1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal crimping machine, and more particularly to a terminal crimping machine capable of feeding different sized terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional terminal crimping machine generally comprises a base body, an auto-feeder and a punching mechanism. Wherein the base body is provided at a lower end thereof with a feeding platform for placement of terminal chain. The auto-feeder can be movably disposed on the base body and located close to the feeding platform, so as to push the terminal chain to a crimping position automatically. The punching mechanism can be movably disposed at a position close to an upper end of the base body, so as to carry out crimping operation on the terminals at the crimping position. However, in real operation, there are still some defects need to be improved as follows:
The distances between each pair of neighboring terminals in the terminal chain are the same, and the distance between the neighboring terminals decides the operating distance of the auto-feeder, in other words, the traveling distance of the auto-feeder is fixed. Thereby, a terminal crimping machine only fits terminals of single size. Once the terminal size is changed, the terminal crimping machine is unable to feed the terminal anymore, so the applicability is limited.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional terminal crimping machine.